Final Sacrifice
by BatteredChild
Summary: The Final Battle seen through Drao's eyes. Takes place in the Ministry. Alternate Universe. HP/DM slash. Character Death. One-shot.


_AN: Written for LJ's 30 wounds prompt #15 - Worth Dying For. And yes I know it's sadly short but that's what happens when I write things out on paper in the middle of the night. This is a one-shot, I have no plans about adding any more to this fic._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy or any other characters, places etc from Harry Potter, they all belong to JK Rowling._

**The Final Sacrifice**

Draco looked at the battle being fought around him; they were in the Ministry, for what would hopefully be the Final Battle.

The damage to the Ministry itself was huge, but it was nothing compared to the damage that both light and dark had sustained. There were bodies all around him; some dressed as Aurors or Unspeakables, some in their everyday robes and others in the trademark garb of the Death Eaters.

He let his eyes fall to the floor at his feet where his own father lay, black robe singed in places from spell damage and soaked with blood in others. He felt no remorse for what he had done. It was do or die and while he may not make it out of this building alive tonight, he had no intention of going down without a fight.

He began to move once more, aware that he was simply lucky no one had struck him down in the short time he had remained idle.

Draco was moving on instinct, moving towards the one person who mattered to him in this entire war. Finally after what seemed like hours, but couldn't have been more than a matter of moments he caught sight of that messy dark hair he so loved, and altered his course slightly to stand by its owner's side. Draco reached him at least and watched in awe the sheer power radiating from his lover.

Harry seemed to be almost crackling with energy and was giving his all to the duel between himself and the Dark Lord. He was using wandless magic, knowing that his wand would not work properly against his opponent in this battle, the one to end them all.

The blonde knew that Harry was close to casting the spell they had found together, the spell that would drain Voldemort of his magic and with it destroy his very life force and end the war. The Dark Lord's soul had no way of returning this time around, they had destroyed the last Horcrux just over two weeks before. Everything in the Ministry seemed to have come to a stop around him except for Harry and Voldemort.

Those fighting for light and dark alike had stilled their own fights to see this, the final duel. It would determine the outcome of all their lives and none there was going to miss it.

Time seemed to speed up once more and before Draco knew it Harry had cast the spell, and Voldemort was no more. He saw Harry slowly sink to his knees and he ran forward dropping to his knees before the brunette and pulling him into his arms, holding him as tightly as he dared.

Somehow Draco heard the curse uttered even amidst the chaos that had broken out around them. He saw a Death Eater, he wasn't sure who was who anymore, saw the wand aimed for Harry's back and he smiled at his love before roughly spinning them around. He felt the curse hit him, felt himself go cold. He saw Harry's eyes go wide in shock and disbelief, but he knew he had done the right thing.

Harry looked over Draco's shoulder for the one who had harmed the blonde and saw Kingsley taking him down, he ignored them for the moment and focused on the injured man in his arms. He lowered them both to the floor and Draco looked up at him, still smiling, though now there was a hint of pain in his smile.

"It was worth it," he whispered. "I love you," his eyes closed and his rasping breaths ceased to come any longer.

Harry heard someone screaming; screaming Draco's name over and over, begging the blonde to wake up, and not to leave him. It was only when he felt the tears leaving hot, salty trails down his cheeks that he realised it had been he that was screaming.

Fin

_AN: I admit this is not my best, I suck at writing fight scenes but it fit the prompt, I only wish I had been able to write it the way I thought it._


End file.
